Let's Show Respect!
"Let's Show Respect!" (also kown as "Trading Respect!" in UK version and call as "My Respect with Barney!" in Australia version) is a Barney Home Videos that was released on October 11th, 1996. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. It was later rereleased under a different title, "Way to Respect!" on 1999 and It was later rereleased under a different title, "Fun on Respect!" on April 2006, and aired on PBS Kids Sprout This Barney video is produced by Kids Edutainment. This combines live-action (for dinosaurs) and animation (for the kids, and other humans) Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Megan thinks everybody forgot her birthday! Nobody, even the hosts and the has mentioned her birthday at all on the show, so she thinks they forgot...but it turns out they were just throwing a surprise party for her! There is no special guest during the instead the hosts, Character Friends, and crew throw a party for Min. Character Cast The following cast members were in the video release of "Let's Show Respect!" Other actors have been in the show as well, but are not listed. *Voice of Barney...............................................Bob West *Barney's Body Costume...............................Josh Martin *Voice of BJ..................................................Patty Wirtz *BJ's Body Costume..................................Kyle Nelson *Voice of Baby Bop.....................................Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume........................Jennifer Romanos *Teletubbies Characters Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Dave Thompson Simon Shelton John Simmit Nikky Smedley Pui Fan Lee) *Barney Understudy....................................Alex Bruce *BJ and Baby Bop Understudy.......................Yana Kolmakova Additional Cast *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Asa (Asa Karsten Bernstine) *Ginn (Angelica Ginn) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Cory (Cory Kotas) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Tosha Mom/Officer Phillips (J.D. Mosley) Thank You to the 1996 Talent Search Winners To Show him of Singing Happy Birthday to Megan with my character *The Snowman/Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (voiced by Bob West) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sir John Feelgood, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Squirrelles, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe (Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl) *Miss Vera Goode (Greta Muller) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Friendly Dancing Duckies Friendly *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish *Emma (Deborah Cole) Cameo Character To Show Him To Songs About to People Helping Other People * Hannah (Marisa Keurs) * Emily (Hannah Owens) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Tomie dePaola (Himself) *Buster, the dog (Grouchie) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *It's a Great Day *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday To You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *I Love You Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the in place are VHS, DVD and VCD what the Songs Said: Barney and the Backyard Gang Theme Intro Taken from Waiting for Santa In the release of the video utilized the version of the theme song. *Barney and the Backyard Gang Logo (1990-1991; Taken from Waiting for Santa in Goes to School) *Barney Doll taken from Campfire Sing Along (Barney is a) *Barney Come to Life (dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney Singing "Respect" (And when he's tall, he's what we call) *Barney Singing "That is What It Means To Be A Friend" (a dinosaur sensation) *Barney Baby Bop and Kids singing "Laugh With Me!" *Michael Logo of (1991 Taken from Waiting for Santa) (Barney lives) *Michael singing "Everyone Is Special" (with Michael and) *Amy Logo of (1991 Taken from Waiting for Santa) (With Amy, then you') *Amy singing "I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex" (ll soon see) *Tina Logo (1991 Taken from Campfire Sing Along (Little Tina) *Tina singing "I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex" (tags along) *Luci Logo (1991 Taken from Goes to School) (With her bi) *Luci singing "Sally the Camel" (g sister Luci) *Derek Logo (1991 Taken from Goes to School) (Derek is) *Derek Singing "The Other Day I Met a Bear" (in Barney's club) *Jeffrey Logo (1992-1993 Taken from Campfire Sing Along) (And Jeffrey ha) *Jeffrey Singing "The Frog on a Log" (s a ticket) *BJ and Baby Bop singing "The Baby Bop Hop" (But Mom has never seen him,) *Min and Donny singing "The Shh! Dance" ('Cause she doesn't know our secret) *Barney BJ Baby Bop and Kids Singing "Please And Thank You" (Barney comes to play with us) *Kids BJ Barney and Baby Bop singing "Games" (Whenever we may need him Barney can) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids singing "I Love You" (be your friend too If you) *Megan singing "Shh! Songs" (just make-believe him!) *Barney and the Backyard Gang Tittle Card it "Let's Show Respect!" (1991; Taken from Barney Goes to School) Season 4-6 intro In the release of the video utilized the version of the theme song. *Barney is a dinosaur *From our imagination, *And when he's tall, he's what we call *A dinosaur sensation! *Barney's friends are big and small; *They come from lots of places. *After school they meet to play *And sing with happy faces *Barney shows us lots of things *Like how to play pretend, *ABC's and 123s *And how to be a friend. *Barney comes to play with us *Whenever we may need him. *Barney can be your friend too, *If you just make-believe him! Season 7-13 intro In the release of the theme song was redited to use the version. *Barney is a dinosaur *From our imagination, *And when he's tall, he's what we call *A dinosaur sensation! *Barney's friends are big and small; *They come from lots of places. *After school they meet to play *And sing with happy faces *Barney shows us lots of things *Like how to play pretend, *ABC's and 123s *And how to be a friend. *Barney comes to play with us *Whenever we may need him. *Barney can be your friend too, *If you just make-believe him! Trivia *The animal and Character costumes were from David Voss and Josh Martin, two previous Barney costume actors, play the polar bear and monkey respectively in this episode Why Did the Costume from The Kidsongs TV Show beside actors This was one of 1996 that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute During the first verse of "Happy Birthday to You," and "I Love You" Barney lip synches to a lyric that he doesn't sing The Sound clip of the kids screaming "Barney!" after Barney comes to life is taken from Twice Is Nice!, But the voice sounds are slower During "Today We Can Say!," Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids' vocal was taken from "Let's Play School! Both being Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this home video at different times the Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" the Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video is used, except it was mixed with a Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costume from "A Day In the Park with Barney" is used. When this is used to be televised it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives According to Variety review Min was absent from performance When it originally aired on television it was aired during PBS Pledge Drives unlike originally aired on NBC a year earlier This is the another home video to be televised, with the first the Billy and Ruby Biggle costume, and his voice "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used in this home video was also seen in from being hours ago On the 1996 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1995 The Lyons Groups" wich it might have been an error the version of I Love You is a mix of Once Upon a Time's version and You Can Be Anything's version When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect!" The 1999 VHS release Season 4-6 Barney Theme Song is used The tine card Pink (Way To Respect!) When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Senes-Sational Day" Barney doesn't interact with Billy Biggles until "My Party With Barney" The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper This is the first video of Gen 1 A DVD version of the video was released in 2004 Both the releases of this video, and also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure ''In the release of "Let's Show Respect!" the video utilized the Season 1 version of the theme song. In the release of "Share of Respect!", the theme song was redited to use the Season 7-13 version This could be concidered as the sequel to At Home with Animals The ending credits would play an instrumental version of Respect On the 1997's VHS Lyrick Studos title screen of the Barney Theme Song instead the Season 1 logo it says "Barney", This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it The end credits say that this video was copyrighted by 1996, although it might've been flimed began in in January 1995 after months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this the station used the credits version After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in 2005, It also aired on Fox in 2008, It also aired on Family Channel in 2008, It also aired on Noggin in 2008, It also aired on NBC in 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in 2011, It also aired on Nick Jr in 2011 In the Barney News on the 1995 Family Magazine the prototype name for this video was "Go to Respect!" This is the first video to have its preview voiced by Maurice the Magician This Barney Home Videos began production on November 1, 1994 and wrapped sometime in July 1995 in the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown The Original preview for this video is announced by Maurice the Magician's who works at Israel UK in the United Kingdom After it's original direct-to-video release it was later aired on ABC in December 2003, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney The same length of the end credits of "Rock with Barney" Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 2000 At the end of Barney doll wears a glasses This is one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc Also between June 9-20 1995 the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Season 3 screen in School and Playground. This presentation was followed by a minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Practice Makes Perfect" The Barney, BJ and Baby Bop Costume used in this video, Barney's Sense-Sational Day On the Move and Once Upon a Time will later be used in Barney's Colorful World! In this special Barney states he However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Barney Goes to School), Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island, Barney Safety, and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) Kyle Nelson, Carey Stinson, and Jennifer Romano plays the Baby Bop, BJ and Barney costume in this home video of Barney and the Backyard Gang Theme Songs musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa" the same translation to clips after the opening silhouette during the intro was also same length of the end credits of In international releases of this home video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still that version is also similar to the VHS Home Video 1999 release version of Barney Theme Songs has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on Barney's Super Singing Circus epxect with the cartoony sound effects featured on the "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" A reference to "Happy Birthday, Barney!" is made as part of the marketing campaign for the then-upcoming video Lyrick Studios revealed that this video was the best-selling video ever (selling over 11 million copies) at the time this is the first video for the Generation to use the 1996 lullaby version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements in "You Can Be Anything" of Barney's vocals in "Once Upon a Time", BJ's vocals in "First Things First!", Baby Bop's vocals in "Barney's Halloween Party" and kids's vocals in "Barney's Big Surprise" Originally, this video was to be released in June 1994. However, it was pushed back for an October 1996 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, the Barney voice in Barney's Band and the Barney costume in Barney Live! in New York City did his voice in the promotional preview in the The rainbow title card isn't shown In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release this is the first time Cast sing "I Love You" with Barney and the others During Respect!, the A Welcome Home Barney costume is used. A redubbed version of this song is a clip on as well is one of the rare occurances BJ calls Baby Bop by name This special aired on select PBS stations Both the Lyrick Studios 1997 print, the Lyrick Studios 1999 print, the Walt Disney Home Video print, the Paramount 2000 print, the Playhouse Disney airing are closed-captioned by the Caption Center PBS Educational Foundation except the previews in the Walt Disney Home Video print are closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles Aired on FOX. The Hit Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Lionsgate print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. The Hub airing is closed-captioned by VITAC. The Walt Disney Home Video print has the same previews as the previews from Toy Story (1996 print), except The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection preview, Aladdin and the King of Thieves preview, and the 1991 lilac blue logos are added. The Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is the same previews as the previews from Rugrats: Mommy Mania, except the Paramount Coming Attractions logo and Harriet the Spy trailer are added. The Hit Entertainment print is the same previews as the same previews as "Let's Go to the Farm" This special is also aired on The Hub Good Manners is much more grander on the soundtrack than Aired on NBC in the Cory Kotas Asa Karsten Bernstine Angelica Ginn have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances) Aired on Nickelodeon the only way to get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version Although the Caption Center Nick at Nite Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1989, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute Three of the Aired on PBS Kids Sprout TV spots sample the song, ''Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself The VHS releases have trailers for the film Originally a domino's pizza birthday cake who misses a mommy was in the original script This home video of this special used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in Belleville, Ontario, Canada This special is also aired on Fox Family This special This VHS was dubbed in Cezch (Podívejme se úctě!) is also aired on ABC This special is This DVD was dubbed in Latvian (Pieņemsim parametrus Rādīt cieņa pret!) also This DVD was dubbed in Italy (Facciamo vedere Il rispetto!) aired on USA Channel The DVD dubbed in Hungary (Tegyük megbecsüléssel!) This special is also aired on Nickelodeon This special is also aired on Nick at Nite This special is also This VHS was dubbed in Dutch (Laten we het weergeven aanzien) aired on Lifetime This special is also aired on This DVD was dubbed in Japan (敬意を表しましょう！) Playhouse Disney This special is also aired on Disney Junior This special is also aired on Noggin This special is also DVD was dubbed in Danish (Lad os se respektere!) aired on FOX TV Special aired on PBS, NBC, ABC TV, Tvontario This DVD was dubbed in Pollsh (Pokażemy Przestrzeganie! of TVO, TFO and many others), Nicklodon, Nick Jr, and YTV This home video of this special also used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in other places of other countries This special is also aired on NBC. *This Tape was dubbed in Spanish (Que vamos a muestre el respeto con Barney!) *This DVD was dubbed in German (Barney's Gelassen uns Die Achtung!) *This VHS was dubbed in French (Barney's Nous allons montre l'égard) *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (A Vamos mostrar para respeito do Barney!) * This DVD was dubbed in Greek (Ας υποθέσουμε δείξει σεβασμό!) *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese (让示尊重!) *This DVD was dubbed in Thai (ลองมาแสดงความเคารพต่อ!) *This DVD was dubbed in Indonesia (Marilah kita LIHAT TARIF Rasa hormat!) *This DVD was dubbed in Arabic (هيا أن يظهروا الاحترام!) *Play Video *Select Section *Bonus Features *Read Along *Language Wardrobe: *Kristen Tosha and Shawn wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" Min and Jason wears the same clothes in "Fun & Games" expect it was the Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City" Emma wears the same hair-style in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" and that Beth's clothes in "On Again, Off Again" Natalia wears the same hair-style in and "Spanish Sing-Alongs", "Let's Play Outside", "The Good Egg: Kenya", and "A-Counting We Will Go (video)" and Dora's clothes in "Go Diego Go Live!" Amy and Tina wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along" Luci wears the same clothes and hair-style in "Rock with Barney" Joshua and Taylor wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "The Good Egg: Kenya" Rusty wears the same clothes in "Big Brother Rusty: China" Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please" Rachel and Kami wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!" Whitney wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!" Stacy and Laura wears the same clothes in and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!" Emily and Hannah wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "ts Home to Me" and "Itty Bitty Bugs" Asa Karsten Bernstine Angelica Ginn Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Carly Naples Megan Miyahira Sara Perks wears the same clothes in "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" Olivia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rhythm" Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship" Megan wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "BJ the Great" Holly and Mr. Brantley and Ben wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World" Me-Ma and Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand (1999)" Tracy wears the same clothes in "Pot Full of Sunshine" and a hair-style in "Chuck E Cheese Birthday Show" Grace wears the same clothes that Alicia's clothes in "Go Diego Go Live!" and a hair-style in "A-Counting We Will Go (video)" and Also Miss Vera Goode Mother Goose Tosha's Dad Professor Tinkerputt Ryan Me-Ma David Pizza Delivery Man Tosha Mom/Officer Phillips Angela Kevin Tomie dePaola Leilani Captain Kangaroo Amy Olivia Marcos Darnell Nick Tiffany Taylor Giannan Shanda wears the same a hair-style and clothes in. Goofs *Why Did Min his having of Baby to same Nick Jr as well *Thing Like *Dora The Explorer *The Wonder Pets *The Backyardigans *Go Diego Go! *Blue's Clues Reception The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews from film critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently has a "Rotten" score of 55%, based on 27 reviews with only 11 fresh reviews, and a rating of a 20 out of 60 though the former award was tied with Ringmaster. Releases The movie was released on both Hong Kong VCD in late June 19, 2008. Box office In its limited release weekend, the film grossed $2,203,865 and ranked #15. A week later, in wide release, it grossed $1,382,373 and ranked #18. By the end of its run, the film grossed $12,218,638 in the domestic box office, almost returning it $15 million budget. The "Kids for Character" Instruments from Season 1-3 Bob Singleton Backing Background from in "Barney Safety". *saxophone, flute, bassoon, clarinet, piccolo, oboe, recorder, English horn, and contrabassoon trumpet, French horn, trombone, tuba, cornet, sousaphone, and euphonium, xylophone, triangle, bass drum, snare drum, cymbals, timpani, castanets, maracas, tambourine, and glockenspiel harp, violin, viola, cello, double bass, guitar, banjo, and mandolin Musical Universal Studios F.L. Music Background to A Day in the Park with Barney Barney Songs Barney's Big Surprise Once Upon a Time and Barney's Senes-Sational Day Summary at the Back Cover for release Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Megan thinks everybody forgot her birthday! Nobody, even the hosts and the Biggles, has mentioned her birthday at all on the show, so she thinks they forgot...but it turns out they were just throwing a surprise party for her! There is no special guest during the instead the hosts, Biggles, and crew throw a party for Megan. Gallery *Original release *First release *Second release Austrailan version *CD and Audio Cassette *New Zealand version *UK version *Austrailan version *Hebrew version *Spanish version *Italy version *Japan version *Poland version *Dutch version *New Zealand version *Bahasa Indonesia version *Austrailan version *Czech version *German version *Canada version *Spanish version *French version *Turkish version *Italian version *Portugal version *Hungarian version *Latvian version *Hebrew version *Japanese Taiwan and Chinese Simplified version *Danish Swedish and Estonian version *Portuguese version *Final release HiT Ent. 2004 DVD Version *Romanian Polish and Greek version *Thai version *UK Finnish version Svenska Norsk Slovak and Dutch version *Third Release Arabic version Release Dates *October 1996 (Kids Edutainment version) *April 17, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *December 28, 2000 (Nick Jr/Paramount Version) *April 14, 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity Version) *December 2, 2001 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Version) *September 7, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) International Release Dates *New Zealand version *Bahasa Indonesia version *Austrailan version *Czech version *German version *Canada version *Spanish version *French version *Turkish version *Italian version *Portugal version *Hungarian version *Latvian version *Hebrew version *Japanese Taiwan and Chinese Simplified version *Danish Swedish and Estonian version *Portuguese version *Romanian Polish and Greek version *Thai version *UK Finnish version Svenska Norsk Slovak and Dutch version *Arabic version Preview Transcript *(The 1995-Present Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) *Tosha: No, no. After...(points at the Barney doll)...Barney. *(The Barney doll comes to life) *Kids: Barney! *Barney: That Right! *Maurice the Magician the announcer: From Colors *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Maurice the Magician the announcer: You Can Hit Some Body *Barney: Hey, hey, hey *All: We learned something new today *All: Let's It Show *Maurice the Magician the announcer: Playing Games *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns when we play a game. 'Cause that's a rule that stays a same. Oh, we take turns when we play a game. *Maurice the Magician the announcer: And You Can See from "Kids for Character" In The Videos Today it Min Birthday Party and his 9th Year Old. Barney, BJ Baby Bop and the Gang we try to Get Ready to The Birthday Bash. going to School and "Let's Show Respect!" *Barney: (music starts for Respect) Oh, it's okay, Baby Bop. The rules to about showing respect are really pretty easy. *Baby Bop: Oh, good. *Barney: This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Woah. *Barney & Kids: It's very easy to do. *Baby Bop: Uhh. *Barney & Kids: Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney: Now let's do some pretend play to help you understand. *Baby Bop: Okay. *(Shawn appears from the window of the treehouse, making some silly faces. *Tosha: No more teasing. Don't call names. There are other more pleasing games. *Barney: The words you speak in someone's ear should be the kind they like to hear. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Min on a wheel chair, holding a teddy bear) *Barney: If someone doesn't look the same, don't be shy, just ask their name. After a while, you'll smile so wide, when you see we're all the same inside. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to the playground) *Shawn: Now, you can be bully. *Baby Bop: (horrified) Ohh! *Shawn: Come on, you! Who wants to fight?! *Baby Bop: Oh! Being a bully is no fun. Pushing and punching at everyone. *Barney: You'll have more friends, please understand, when that fist becomes a helping hand. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Yeah. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Tosha carring some heavy bags from the school door) *Tosha: These bags are heavy. *Shawn: Here, let me help you. *Tosha: Thanks. *Min: Someone else to be nice to are people who are older than you. *Barney: They've been around for quite a while. Please use manners that will make them smile. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:Just be polite and treat them right. *Baby Bop: The way they should treat you. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Respect! *Maurice the Magician the announcer: So Look For Watching "Let's Show Respect!" It All New! from Our Time Videos. Let's Show Respect! Previews Orignial 1996 VHS Kids Edutainment re-print release Opening *1993 FBI Warning *1993 Interpol Warning *Kids Edutainment Logo (1988-present) *The Wiggles Unicef Christmas Commercial *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Videos Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) *Barney Fan Clubs Promo *Barney & Friends - Season 1 Funding Credits (Michael Version) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Let's Show Respect! Title Card Closing *End Credits *WNET Thirteen Logo (1993-present) *American Public Television Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends - Season 1 Funding Credits (Min Version) *PBS Logo (1989-present) *Barney and the Backyard Gang Preview/Barney and The Backyard Gang auditioning promo *The Lyons Groups Logo (1988-present) Transcript *(we open up at the treehouse, and Min, Tosha and Shawn are going up it, showing respect to each other) *Min: (to Tosha) After you. *Tosha: No, after you. *Shawn: No, no, after you. *Min: No, I exited. After you. *Tosha: No really. After you. *Shawn: No. After you. *Min: After you. *Tosha: No, no. After...(points at the Barney doll)...Barney. *(The Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Oh, hi everybody. *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Oh, what kind of game was that you were playing. *Tosha: It's not really a game, Barney. We're just showing respect to each other. *Barney: Oh. *Shawn: Today at school, we learned a lot about respect. *Baby Bop: (arrives) Respect? What is respect? *Barney & Kids: Oh, hi, Baby Bop. *Barney: Come on in, and we'll talk about it. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! (comes in to the treehouse) Hi, everybody! *Barney: If I'm correct, I knew respect. You liked to learn about respect. *Baby Bop: Yes, I would. *Min: Well, when you respect someone, you care about feelings, and to show respect, use your very best manners. *Baby Bop: Oh. *Barney: That's right, Min. It's important to have respect for everyone you meet. *Shawn: Yeah. And there are lots of different kinds of people. *Tosha: And lots of different ways to show respect. *Barney: That's right. *Baby Bop: Woah, Barney. There's a lot to learn. *Barney: (music starts for Respect) Oh, it's okay, Baby Bop. The rules to about showing respect are really pretty easy. *Baby Bop: Oh, good. *Barney: This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Woah. *Barney & Kids: It's very easy to do. *Baby Bop: Uhh. *Barney & Kids: Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney: Now let's do some pretend play to help you understand. *Baby Bop: Okay. *(Shawn appears from the window of the treehouse, making some silly faces. *Tosha:No more teasing. Don't call names. There are other more pleasing games. *Barney: The words you speak in someone's ear should be the kind they like to hear. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Min on a wheel chair, holding a teddy bear) *Barney: If someone doesn't look the same, don't be shy, just ask their name. After a while, you'll smile so wide, when you see we're all the same inside. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to the playground) *Shawn: Now, you can be bully. *Baby Bop: (horrified) Ohh! *Shawn: Come on, you! Who wants to fight?! *Baby Bop: Oh!Being a bully is no fun. Pushing and punching at everyone. *Barney:You'll have more friends, please understand, when that fist becomes a helping hand. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Yeah. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Tosha carring some heavy bags from the school door) *Tosha: These bags are heavy. *Shawn: Here, let me help you. *Tosha: Thanks. *Min: Someone else to be nice to are people who are older than you. *Barney: They've been around for quite a while. Please use manners that will make them smile. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:Just be polite and treat them right. *Baby Bop: The way they should treat you. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Respect! *(music ends) *Baby Bop: Yay! *Barney: Good job, Baby Bop. I believe you've got it. *Baby Bop: I learned it all, Barney! (giggles) *Barney: Good job. *BJ: (arrives at the treehouse) Hi, everybody! *Barney: Hi, BJ! *BJ: And hi, Sissy! *Baby Bop: Hi, BJ. I was just learning about respect and I've learned it all. *BJ: Cool! I would like to learn about respect. *Barney: Yeah, BJ. It means to be a friend. *BJ: Yeah. It does. *Barney: (music starts for That is What It Means to Be A Friend) A friend likes to show respect. You and me, me and you﻿, there is so much we can do. Play all day, tomorrow play again. I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *BJ:When I go out to ride a bike, I love to ride with you. I wonder if we could ride a bike that's built for two. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *Shawn: If you throw a ball in the air, I'll be there to catch. It's so much fun we can share cause we're a perfect match. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *Min: Give me a hug and you can bet I will give one too. Blow me a kiss and I you'll get one blowing back to you. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. That is what it means to be a friend! (music ends). *(Stephen arrives at the treehouse) *Stephen: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Oh, hi, Stephen. We're just learning about respect. *Stephen: Respect?! Cool! *BJ: Yeah, respect is so fun. *Shawn: And polite too. *Barney: That's right, BJ. *Stephen: (sees Shawn) Shawn! *Shawn: Stephen! We're just learning about respect. *Stephen: I'm glad to see you. You're my friend, especially Carlos and Kenneth too. *Barney: You were right, Stephen. *Shawn: Hey, we like respect too. *Tosha: And also we are friends too. *Barney: That's right, Kathy. It's important about respect. *BJ: It is. *Stephen: It reminds me of the five senses. *Barney: You're right, Stephen. (music starts for Senses Song) With our eyes we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: See! *Barney: With our ears we.. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hear! *Barney: With our fingers we can.. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Touch! *Barney:With our nose we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Smell! *Barney:With our mouth we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Taste! *Barney: Thank you very much! *Baby Bop: I am an eye. Yes, an eye is what I am. Sometimes I need some glasses to see the best I can. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Stephen: I am an ear. If I'm working, you can hear. Please don't put things inside me. I'd like to make that clear. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Shawn: You know me. I'm a finger that lets you touch. I can tell if it's hot or cold, or if it's smooth or rough. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Tosha: I am a nose. On an elephant, I'm a trunk. With me, you'll smell the difference between a flower and a skunk. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, With our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *BJ: I am a mouth. I'm the one that lets you taste With me, you'll enjoy your dinner, so it won't go to waste. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. (music ends) *Barney: You know, Shawn. We touch, taste, hear, see and smell lots of things, every day. *Shawn: Right, Barney. *BJ: And we take turns because we respect. *Barney: That's right, BJ. *BJ: Yeah, it's a great thing, Barney. *Barney: (music starts for Taking Turns) Taking turns is a good thing. Oh, we take turns *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: When we play with toys. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: When we play with toys. *Barney: 'Cause that's what's right. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause that's what's right. *Barney: For girls and boys. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: For girls and boys. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns when play with toys. 'Cause that's what right for girls and boys. oh, we take turns when we play with toys. *Barney: Oh, we take turns *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: When we play a game. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: When we play a game. *Barney: 'Cause that's a rule *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause that's a rule. *Barney: That stays the same. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: That stays the same. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns when we play a game. 'Cause that's a rule that stays a same. Oh, we take turns when we play a game. *Barney: Oh, we take turns. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: So we'll all have fun. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: So we'll all have fun. *Barney: And we include. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: And we include. *Barney: Everyone. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Everyone. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. And we include everyone. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. And we include everyone. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. (music ends) *Barney: Nice job everybody! *BJ: Yeah. Respect is cool. *Barney: Yeah, respect is also about colors. *Min: Are we gonna do it right now, Barney? *Barney: Yeah. Let's go! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go down to the treehouse and arrive at the playground and the music starts for Colors All Around) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like colors, we like them a lot. we got colors, colors we got. Red, blue, and yellow. purple, orange, green. Black, white, brown, every color in between. Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Barney: Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry. *BJ: The sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. *Shawn: Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. *Stephen: Blue is the color of a blueberry. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Shawn: Orange is a pumpkin, orange is a carrot. *Min: Orange is an orange. We can share it. *Tosha: And if you haven't seen what is purple and green, just take a look at Barney. See what I mean? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Barney: We like colors. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like colors. *Barney: We like them a lot. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like them a lot. *Barney:We got colors. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We got colors. *Barney: Colors we got. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors we got. *Barney: Red, blue, and yellow. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Red, blue and yellow. *Barney: Purple, orange, green. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Purple, orange green. *Barney: Black, white, brown. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Black, white, brown. *Barney: Every color in between. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Every color in between. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world for every boy and girl. Colors all around, all around the world for every boy and girl. (music ends) *BJ: Colors are all around. *Barney: That's right, BJ. We better go to the classroom and learn about feelings. *BJ: That's a great idea, Barney. Come on, Shawn. Let's go! *Shawn: Okay! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & the kids go to the classroom) *(music starts for I Can Laugh) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can you do with your head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can I do with my head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? (music ends) *Barney: Great job, everybody! *Stephen: See, feelings are different expressions. *BJ: You were right, Stephen. *Barney: Remember when John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth is his name? *Shawn: We do. *Barney: (music starts for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth) Let's do it, everybody! John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" *Barney: It's softer now. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" Oh, yeah! (music ends) *Tosha: That was great! *Barney: Stupendous. *Stephen: Come on everybody let's go outside to play. *Barney: Okay. End Credits *Executive Producers: Sheryl Leach & Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Producer/Director: Jeff Gittle *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Joe Phillips Soundelux Florida, Inc. & Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer Original "Happy Birthday, Respect!" Music: Stephen Bates/Willy Welch/Tony Peugh/Angelo Natalie/Lory Lazarus *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Voice of Barney...............................................Bob West *Barney's Body Costume...............................Josh Martin *Voice of BJ..................................................Patty Wirtz *BJ's Body Costume..................................Kyle Nelson *Voice of Baby Bop.....................................Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume........................Jennifer Romanos *Barney Understudy....................................Alex Bruce *BJ and Baby Bop Understudy.......................Yana Kolmakova *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Dave Thompson Simon Shelton John Simmit Nikky Smedley Pui Fan Lee) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *Tomie dePaola (Himself) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Taylor (Taylor Garrson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Asa (Asa Karsten Bernstine) *Ginn (Angelica Ginn) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Megan (Megan Miyahira) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Cory (Cory Kotas) *Tosha Mom/Officer Phillips (J.D. Mosley) *The Snowman/Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (voiced by Bob West) *Buster, the dog (Grouchie) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother (Mom)) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Marilyn Rising) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sir John Feelgood, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Squirrelles, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe (Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miss Vera Goode (Greta Muller) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Friendly Dancing Duckies Friendly *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Chef Biggle (voiced by Jetta E.Q. and costumed by Joseph E. Fuller) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Frit Fuller) *Freckles Biggle (voiced by Jetta E.Q. and costumed by Kimberly "Kim" Harris) * Hannah (Marisa Keurs) * Emily (Hannah Owens) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Leilani (Ana Maelia Towry) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Production Manager: *Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: *Mark Anderson *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer and Director: *Sharon Blair *Post Production Supervisor: *David Baertsch *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: *Greg Bailey *Boom Operators Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Larry Allens *Associate Production Designer *Terrie Davis *Assistant to Preformance Director: *David Voss *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomason *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jimi White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Soundelux Florida, Singleton Inc: Jennifer Blechschmid & Larry Haron *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell *Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Music Coordination: Jonathan Smith *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio Video and Cameras: Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editor: John R. Tierney *Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl *Make-up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Roe *Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. *Childern's Teacher *Sandra Gilpin *Field Production *Duane Condor *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Soundelux Florida and Singleton Productions Inc. *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *For Television Special Produced By *Connecticut Public Television *The Lyons Group *Excutive in Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang-Let's Show Respect! *Copyright 1996 + Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:1996 Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:TV Specials Category:Birthday Specials Category:Videos Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos Category:Episodes Musical Direct By Joe Phillips Category:Episodes Musical Direct By Bob Singleton Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley Category:Episodes Writers By Stephen White Category:Episodes Direct By Jeff Gittle Category:PBS network shows Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:NBC Category:ABC Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior Category:Noggin Category:Lifetime Category:Nick at Nite Category:Nickelodeon Category:USA Channel Category:Fox Family